Nightfall:Stacy Spider Lee
PM | Edited 12:12:39 PM Omniance: Troy: Alright-alright, I'll be right back, stay hidden. He hunches down and looks around, before running back into the hallway and then into the kitchen. He opens the back door slowly and looks outside, before running out into the large yard. It's dark outside, with the only light coming from the dimly lit windows. PM Arbi: Ember: Before Troy leaves she whispers to him. I'll distract Tobias once you get it... when you get the chance, slide Jesse his guitar. She watches Troy leave before turning to look back through the crack in the door, keeping an eye on Jesse and the shotgun Tobias has pointing at his back. PM Omniance: Troy: He hurries around the house, carefully, but quickly, making his way to the front. He as he reaches south-east corner he peaks around to the front, looking for the guitar. PM Arbi: Tobias: If they're not upstairs then check outside! He presses the barrel of the shotgun up against Jesse's back when he tries looking out the window. The boss should be here soon, they won't get far... Bruce: The front door opens and the large beardless man steps outside, holding a flashlight up with the cattle prod in the other hand. PM Omniance: Troy: He ducks behind the corner and looks around, then ground, picking up a stone about the size of a baseball. He peaks around the corner again and then winds up and throws the rock as hard as he can, sending it over the man tumbling near the opposite corner of the house. It makes a bit of a rolling "thud" sound. PM Arbi: Bruce: Huh? He quickly looks the other way, raising his flashlight as he looks around. He takes a few slow steps towards the other side of the house before quickly running until he turns the corner. PM Omniance: Troy: He breaks into a run as he turns around the corner, reaching the front door. He grabs the guitar and grabs it, sliding a little as he turns directions and runs back the other way towards the corner he came from. PM Arbi: Bruce: He keeps running around the house, not stopping until he finds a trace of one of them. Just as Troy is walking back towards the backdoor to reach Ember he steps out from the corner and thrusts the cattle prod into his side, electrocuting him and causing him to fall backwards. Should've stayed in that fancy college of yours... He hits him with the cattle prod again. PM Omniance: Troy: He grits his teeth tightly as pain shoots through his body, then gasps after the second hit. That all you got!? He looks up at Bruce. PM Arbi: Bruce: I'm just getting started! He presses the cattle prod into Troy's side again and again, the electricity starting to burn his skin through his clothes. PM Omniance: Troy: He falls back against the wall, dropping the guitar and grinds his teeth to keep from screaming, glaring up at Bruce as much as he can through the pain. PM Arbi: Bruce: You're only... making this harder on yourself, stop resisting! He's starting to get angry, he steps forward towards Troy and presses the cattle prod into his other side. The pointy end even stabs into his skin this time. PM Omniance: Troy: I-Hope... He grabs the cattleprod. You put in new batteries! He's shaking a little. Cause I can do this... All night! PM Arbi: Ember: She opens the backdoor, hearing Troy's voice. She sees Bruce standing over him hitting him with the cattle prod. While he's distracted she quickly walks up behind him and kicks his backside to knock him down. Bruce: He hears her and turns around, moving out of the way and grabbing her arm, before she can fight back he backhands her hard and knocks her down. That's for kicking me before... Ember: She grabs the side of her face while she's on the ground, pain radiating from it. Bruce: He prods Troy again before walking up to Ember. The boss will be happy to hear you didn't run away. He smiles and points the cattle prod at her legs. PM Omniance: Troy: He suddenly leaps onto the thug's back and wraps his left arm around him as he presses the face of his wristwatch to Bruce's neck. The second his happens Bruce feels a massive pain in his chest and left arm. It's so bad that it causes his knees to weaken and he falls forwards as the pain grows more and more intense. PM Arbi: Bruce: AAHH!! He drops the cattle prod onto the ground and tries reaching back to pull Troy off, fighting off the intense pain for only a second before he drops to his knees and falls, yelling into the ground in agony before he loses consciousness. PM | Edited 1:14:19 PM Omniance: Troy: He sighs in relief, the cattle prodding being painful even by his standards. He's breathing heavily as he stands up and reaching out to Ember. You still ok? PM Arbi: Ember: She lowers her hand from her face, nodding slightly before she grabs Troy's hand and stands back up. She looks down at Bruce on the ground. That psycho deserved it... PM Omniance: Troy: He turns and grabs the guitar, and then the cattle prod, holding them both out to her. I'll distract the guy with the gun, you get Jesse. PM Arbi: Ember: She nods and takes the guitar and the cattle prod. What are you gonna do? PM Omniance: Troy: Yell really loud and then run at him. He shrugs a little. What were you gonna do? PM Arbi: Ember: She realizes she can't say what she was gonna do, she just smiles and says. I was gonna... yell really loud too. Her smile fades away and she looks back towards the manor. Just don't run at him, he still has a shotgun pointed at Jesse... PM Omniance: Troy: Well I'm just going to try and get him to point it at me, then you get that guitar to Jesse or whatever. He walks passed her to the back door and opens it, going inside and then quickly continuing until they were back to where they were earlier. He peaks out to see if Jesse and the shotgun guy are still there. PM Arbi: Ember: She follows Troy into the kitchen but decides to walk down the second hallway instead, it leads her to the other side of the house. She stops near the wall, as it leads out into the opening where Tobias and Jesse are. Tobias: Bruce? He looks towards the front door and then around the house. Where the hell is that beardless sack of shit... Jesse: He's still on his knees with his back facing Tobias, his hands behind his head. He looks around and sees Ember's fingers while Tobias is looking the other way, but only for a second. It looked like she was trying to signal him. Thinking they have a plan he tries looking around for Troy or Stacy Lee. PM Omniance: Troy: Seeing that Ember is signaling to Jesse he walks out into the open and yells in as booming of a voice as he can. Hey! PM | Edited 1:50:08 PM Arbi: Tobias: He raises the shotgun towards Troy, aiming it at him for a moment before he smiles and then moves it back towards Jesse. The boss doesn't give a shit about you... where's the girl? PM Omniance: Troy: He narrows his eyes. You'll have to shoot me before I tell you. PM Arbi: Tobias: Why the hell would I do that? PM Omniance: Troy: You just said she was the only one the boss wanted... He shrugs in slight confusion. PM | Edited 2:08:10 PM Arbi: Ember: She realizes that Troy may have completely messed up his chance to distract the gunner, with time running out before this guy's friends come back she tries to think of something to do now. Tobias: Heh... we'll come up with a use for you. Either way, I have you right where I want you now... try and leave again and I'll personally introduce this boy's brains with this dirty old rug. PM Omniance: Troy: So what the hell are you going to do with us anyway? He looks around the large room, wondering where Stacy Lee went, thinking that she probably bolted to save herself. PM Arbi: Tobias: He points down beside Jesse with his shotgun. Take a seat and I'll be glad to tell you... PM Omniance: Troy: Fine. He hesitates for a moment, then slowly moves towards him, raising his hands. He speaks in a slightly louder tone. Just don't shoot him and I won't make any moves... PM Arbi: Tobias: He watches Troy move closer, keeping the barrel pointed at Jesse's back. Ember: She sighs, thinking that there might be anything left she can do in this situation so she speaks out. I... I can't let you take them. Let my friends go and I'll leave with you. I won't fight anymore... I'll... do anything you want, just please let my friends go. Tobias: Oh? He looks towards the right wall, knowing Ember's hiding behind it. Fine by me, "little fox" ...come out and your friends can go home. He smiles, knowing the others will be here soon. PM Arbi: Ember: She sighs again and steps out before she starts slowly walking towards Tobias, Jesse's guitar in her right hand though she isn't holding it in a threatening way. PM Arbi: Tobias: What do you have there? A guitar? He waves the shotgun a little, pointing it towards the floor. Put that thing down and come over here by me. Ember: She carefully places the guitar down on the rug and gets back up, holding her hands up as she walks up to Tobias. Tobias: That's a good girl. He walks up towards her, pointing the gun at her now before he walks behind her. Keep walking, we're going outside now. He looks towards Jesse and Troy. The two of you will keep your heads down until we're gone... PM Omniance: Troy: He sighs in frustration. PM Arbi: Ember: She opens the front door and starts walking outside, followed by Tobias until he shuts the door behind both of them. PM Omniance: Troy: I hope you can play a really impetuous tune that'll get us out of this mess. PM Arbi: Jesse: He immediately stands up and runs up to his guitar, grabbing it before the two of them hear a high pitched scream from outside. He looks towards the front door, It sounded like a girl. Ember! He runs up to the door. PM Omniance: Troy: He's already at the door opening it as Jesse runs up to it. PM Arbi: The two of them see Tobias and Ember outside, about thirty feet away. In front of them, out in the middle of the darkness is Stacy Lee with her hands covering her face. It looks like she's crying. In the distance, they can see a truck driving towards Draynor Manor. It must be the rest of the men from before. Tobias: He looks the thin asian girl over, annoyed that she's crying. Suck it up and get in line, you'll have plenty of time to cry tomorrow night.... Stacy Lee: She keeps crying loudly, her hands covering her face. PM Arbi: Ember: She looks at Stacy Lee, feeling bad that she got dragged into all of this. PM Arbi: Tobias: I said get in line! He raises the shotgun towards Stacy Lee. Stacy Lee: Her crying sounds strange suddenly, it almost sounds like she's starting to laugh. Slowly she lowers her hands, what each of them see sends chills down all their spines. Massive strange insect eyes have replaced almost her entire face. Out of her back, long black spider legs rip through her clothes, raising her small body into the air as her skin turns black and twists into something that shouldn't be here. Tobias: He stares up at her in terror, his shotgun starting to shake from this fear he's never felt before. Ember looks up at the massive spider, terrified but still not paralyzed from fear. She ducks out of the way as the spider lunges its massive sharp leg into Tobias, stabbing through his stomach and raising him into the air. He yells in agony and tries shooting the spider with his shotgun but everything seems to just bounce off. Ember: She runs back towards the house as fast as she can, almost pushing Troy and Jesse out of the way as she runs past them. PM Omniance: Troy: He stares at the monstrous spider. I knew something was off about her. He narrows his eyes and slams the door close, locking it. PM Arbi: Ember: She's breathing quickly, having ran as fast as she possibly could have. Fuck... fuck... fuck. Jesse: He backs away from the door as he hears the sound of metal being ripped apart, each of them can hear the truck that was driving up the manor being flung across the yard before it flips over several times. PM Omniance: Troy: Well there's our giant spider. He doesn't seem very scared as he looks out the window, watching it. ...Which is apparently bulletproof. Maybe we should just try to get the hell out of here. PM Arbi: Ember: She shakes her head quickly at Jesse, not wanting to go outside. Jesse: If that... monster catches us outside, we'll be done for. He sits down on the staircase with his cousin, far away from the front door. PM Omniance: Troy: I can run through the yard and distract it while you two make an escape. He looks Ember and Jesse. PM Arbi: The three of them can hear more gunshots go off before one of the men starts screaming in terror seconds before the spider leaps across the yard onto him, digging its massive pincers into the man's chest, silencing his screams. PM | Edited 3:21:27 PM Omniance: Troy: He looks back outside. It isn't going to be long before it runs out of idiots and we lose any chance of escape. We might be stuck hiding in here until morning.